1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gameboard apparatus. More particularly, it relates to gameboard apparatus and a tray containing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lorenz U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,657 describes a multilevel threedimensional gameboard which enables game participants in conventional chess or checkers to design a topography of the board, specifically, by using loose magnetized pieces of different heights to serve as supporting seats for checkers or chessmen. Rudell U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,597 involves a gameboard having raised bosses on which are stacked identical playing pieces with differently lettered top surfaces, each having a peripheral skirt about its lower edge and an offset shoulder about its top edge for playing a word game. Eplett U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,476 has to do with a multistepped checkerboard divided into four magnetized sections, each of the four sections forming a permanent stepped playing surface arranged in seven levels or planes so as to make up rows of monotonic steps, with the possibility of making a variety of mountain, valley and mountain-valley configurations. Berger U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,975 discloses a two-dimensional chessboard made up of at least five separate sections. Stookey U.S. Design Pat. No. 210,542 shows a packaged multistepped gameboard. All of the foregoing patents are highly limited in number of designs, terrains and topographies and permit little variation in topographical opportunities in game playing.